The Hunters
by Vwulf
Summary: This is a story about how a futuristic teenage "terrorist" group accidentally traveled back in time to the time that Spice and Wolf takes place in. No characters from the actual story have shown up as of chapter one, but they're on their way. Rated M for language and possible future adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

October/19/2545: U.K. national security threats file 2556: The Hunters. -

A multinational terrorist group comprised of two young adults.**_ Morgan Christopher_**** (BlackAce)** and **_Sean Alphonzo_**** (Paradox).  
**Classification: Extremely dangerous.  
List of crimes:  
1. Theft.  
2. Destruction of military and civilian property.  
3. Espionage.  
4. Theft of section 8 project code name "QETP".  
Wanted in: U.S., U.K. and Japan.  
Current location: Unknown...**_Morgan Christopher_**** (BlackAce):  
**Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Height: Estimated 5' 5"  
Appearance: White/Caucasian, long brown hair, one red eye and one green eye.  
Apparel at last sighting: leather jacket, black cargo pants, and black leather boots.  
Personality profile: Unknown...  
List of crimes:  
1. Theft.  
2. Destruction of military and civilian property.  
3. Espionage.  
4. Theft of section 8 project code name "QETP".  
5. Possible murder.  
Wanted in: U.S., U.K. and Japan.  
Current location: Unknown...**_Sean Alphonzo_**** (Paradox):  
**Age: 15  
Gender: Unknown  
Height: Estimated 5' 8"  
Appearance: White/Caucasian, shoulder-length bronze hair, glowing neon blue eyes, possibly due to mechanical implants.  
Apparel at last sighting: Black T-shirt with "I Survived" written across it in red, "dripping" letters, blue jeans.  
Personality profile: Unknown...  
List of crimes:  
1. Theft.  
2. Destruction of military and civilian property.  
3. Supposed masterminding of a criminal plot.  
4. Espionage.  
5. Theft of section 8 project code name "QETP".  
6. Possible planning of murder  
Current location: Unknown, probably with BlackAce.

Chapter 1  
Experimental Beam Weapons Program(E.B.W.P.)  
Project Log #50: The first prototype weapons arrived from the tech labs. They should work in theory, but there is still great pressure from the military to complete the testing. Also, there are more security precautions up to and including inspecting the coffee before it enters the building. Well, a lot of good it will do if the Hunters come; supposedly they can walk through walls.

1 mile out from experimental weapons base.  
The night was cold and dark; clouds lay over the sky like a massive blanket. Without night vision goggles, only silhouettes indicated the presence of life. And cold as hell, too.

"I really wish they would not have surveillance 6 miles out," said Morgan, setting down the backpack. "It's a long walk when carrying a power pack that could power a city block for a month."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I wouldn't know, though, you're the stronger one. That's why you're carrying it," said Sean.

"Well, it must be soooo hard for you to lug around that bow," said Morgan, "but let's save that argument for later. The base is right there, and if the data is correct, the weapons are there too."

"Hey, I offered-alright, fine," said Sean, jogging a bit to catch up with Morgan. "You're right, let's go."

The base lay just over the hill; it looked as if it was just an ordinary run of the mill military base. However, there was supposed to be a 30 floor underground section, and the weapons were supposed to be in the safe room at level 15. With solid titanium walls, and also lead-lined, it would be a tough nut to crack.

"So it's going to be a minute before we get a good lock-on," said Morgan. "Sean, go and watch the patrols, just in case they can see when they get scanned."

"Alright. I'll come back in about two minutes, or when I can tell whether or not they know."  
The hand scanner looked somewhat like an zPad X, which is actually what Morgan had made it out of. Yeah, yeah, old tech but it works. Morgan set it down, plugged it into a wire that was hanging outside the backpack and set it to scan and set up a dropzone for the teleporter to lock on to.

"Okay. I got a lock but it's sketchy," Morgan stated, "so get your ass out of that tree and get over here."

"Alright, alright," said Sean. "I hope this works out, though."

"What could go wrong?"

"CHRIST DON'T SAY-ah bugger."

Morgan pulled out the teleporter pad and what looked like a pair of steel, 1 gallon buckets, placed it all on the ground, and connected the wires.

"Okay, I'll set the timer for 4 minutes. Remember that."

"We're still doomed, you know that, right?"

"Stop worrying. It's only a high-security, high-tech military base with several security precautions in place that could screw us over if we're not picture-perfect. What could possibly go wrong?"

Once on the pad, Morgan flipped the switch, and the pad dematerialized them. One second later they materialized in the vault. The vault was filled with row upon row of shelves of experimental technology.

"Well this looks right. Let's get to row 9; that's where the weapons are," said Morgan.

"Lead on, Commander," said Sean.

Down the rows they went. At the end there was a safe.

"I'll crack it with my laser. Sean, go and use the virus code on the nearest terminal."

"No problem, boss," said Sean, sarcastically.

Sean walked over to a terminal, tapped into it with his spike and started typing furiously.

"You've been placing camera spikes, yes?" asked Morgan.

"Yep, I have indeed," replied Sean.

After typing for a while longer, Sean plugged in a normal one-petabyte data crystal to the computer. This crystal contained what Sean and Morgan referred to as "The Virus." This virus, when placed in another computer's system, downloaded certain, user-selectable chunks of data, and then completely wiped the drives of the computer.

"Right, it's in. It'll take about thirty seconds to run, then we can skedaddle," began Sean, "and then-wait, what the hell?"

"What is it? What have you done now," Morgan asked, ostensibly accusingly but really just bored.

"I just saw something flash past. All I could see on it were the words 'antimatter reactor.' Wonder what that could be."

Morgan dropped the laser pistol, grabbed the pad out of his backpack, halted the timer, and ran over to Sean.

"Okay. What's its location?" said Morgan.

"5 floors down below the collider."

"Well that's going to be a bitch to teleport through, but it's worth it. Grab your shit and I'll get the weapons."

"Oh, and here it also says that the thing's barely bigger than this crystal," said Sean.

"Stop drooling over the facts and let's go!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez."

"Okay. stand right next to me. We're going for a site to site jump."

"But doesn't it require a lock?"

"Only if you're a wuss. Now, oh yeah, the guns."

Picking up the pistol, Morgan shot off a few more bursts and the door for the safe fell off.

"Okay, I'll grab them," said Morgan. "Now to transport... Yes, yes, I do want to remove the safety protocols. God, this thing's acting like Windows fuckin' Vista."

"Those protocols are meant to be there, you know," Sean stated.

"Yeah, but this is only four levels of solid ferrocrete and steel bars. I only need to have a rough idea of where the coordinates are anyway."

"Okay then," Sean sighed.

"Aaand going down!"

The teleporter activated, sending them down deeper into the base. The lab was vacant.

"Thank God for that," mumbled Morgan, "now where's the reactor?"

"I believe it's in that cabinet to your left. No, your other left, Morgan."

"I knew that."

Reaching in, Morgan grabbed the metal case and opened it.

"Well, this looks to be it. Now let's get out of here before... Wragh!"

"The alarms went off," noted Sean.

"Not a good sign. Either the director dropped his coffee, or we're in the shit up to our necks."

"Well, I gathered. Now PUSH THE FUCKIN' BUTTON!"

"Sean, it's not that simple. You have to-"

"PUSH THE GODDAMN MOTHAFUCKIN' BUTTON YOU SONOFABITCH!"

"I can't get a lock! There's interference from above-oh shit. They're not after us. The collider is starting a sequence-"

"GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I told you we were doomed. I fuckin' told you..."

"Alright, I'll run a manual lock. Get close, I need to have as little room for error as possible."

"Oh, yeah. Umm... you might want to hold on to something," said Morgan.

" What is there to hold on to?" said Sean.

"Well, good point. Lock set. Override and jump," Morgan told the teleporter device.

They both evaporated like they were holograms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Tech Manual: Focused Energy Beam Rifle or (F.E.B.R.)**

**Created to be the newest rifle that can destroy anything without a shield, and breach shields when there are shields, but still be charged, thanks to the mini antimatter reactors designed for the rifle itself. Rifle diagram:**

**Slang term or common usage term: "Febber" rifle.**

**(Mysterious Archer)**

Sitting on the edge of the roof was not an easy task, nor what task would come next. The raiders have come back to the small town for more-not like they left much behind last time. The lord is speaking to the leader of whatever they call themselves. There is a small group around the lord to protect him, but it is just four guards against a small army. It is the middle of a midsummer's night, and a cool breeze is washing over the old and tired town. Beside the calm weather, though, things were getting pretty bad, from the looks of the heated discussion that was going on. Drawing out the longbow I use for hunting, I nocked an arrow and put it in place. If I could take out the guard in front, that might give us the edge that we sorely need. The argument is getting worse; they are now yelling at each other. The small group that consisted of mercenaries and whoever could wield a weapon-but now the argument stopped and for a second it looks like there are heat ripples in the air, like the heated discussion became even more heated.

**(Morgan)**

It felt weird. I mean, the transports always have that weird quality, but this was just downright strange. Then, before i knew it, I was right in the middle of what looked like a reenactment of the Renaissance. And then all hell broke loose. For the second time today. Somebody from the group behind me screamed, "Demons!" from the crowd. I jumped off to the side, off the street, pulling out my pistol and firing rounds at the group. Sean was nowhere to be seen; I assumed that he was ahead of me and probably already had a spot to take cover in. Then, a hint he was on the rooftops: several arrows rang out overhead and took out people in the group behind me. I looked up, and there he was. Well, his bow looked different, and he seemed shorter, but who cared? I was already in a daze and there was death in my possible future if I didn't stop thinking and start defending myself. There was a group that was charging at me. I took aim and fired. Their armor, if you could call it that, was weak, and didn't stand a chance against energy weapons. I pulled out the rifle we got back in the base, and put the small antimatter reactor in it, then went into the fight. It looked like there were two groups fighting, and the one that looked like they owned the place was losing pretty badly. So I did the most logical thing. I ran in screaming like a banshee on a caffeine drip.

Morgan dropped the raiders left and right, making it look like a light show with one focal point. The girl, yes, girl, sitting on the rooftops was dumbstruck. Why would someone that powerful help a small village? Sean was sitting in a tree again, taking shots whenever he got bored of the book he was reading. When the rest of the raiders were dead or running, if you could call crawling away running, Morgan got the time to open a channel on his radio and said,

"Sean, get off that roof and help me look for any more trouble."

Sean replied, "What do you mean roof? I'm in a tree."

"Well. Crap."

"Huh?"

Morgan then realized that he was looking and talking at a random archer, while Sean could be in the next zip code. Morgan pulled his rifle into position but he was too late. The movement must have spooked the archer, because in a moment he was lying on the ground with a pain in his chest.

Sean got to the scene after jogging through the streets, to find Morgan lying on his back with an arrow stuck into his chest.

"Dammit. Why would anyone run into a fight like that and expect to come out fine after... stupid," he mumbled.

Just then, the archer came up from behind and nocked another arrow.

"Move, and I shoot," she said.

Sean turned around. "Well fine then."

The lord of the village came out from cover, and so did his group of guards, and quickly surrounded them.

"Take that archer and that demon to the dungeons."

The local archer said, "Why? What did they do? They helped us a great deal in taking out the raiders." "Irine," the lord spoke as if about to lecture a youngling, "you shouldn't even be out here!" What will your mom say when she hears about you being in this fight?"

"Well," Irine said, "she would probably be worried beyond belief, but I can't do anything from inside the basement."

Then Sean spoke up, "He's going to die if we don't treat that wound."

"Who, that demon?" the lord said, "He's probably just waiting to attack!"

"**HE'S NOT A DEMON!**" Sean said, getting _**very**_ irritated at these bunch of superstitious people.

"Take them to your mother, Irine, and see if she can fix that wound," the lord said. "She's a doctor."

"OK, that's a start," Sean said, as he and Irine picked up Morgan. They were about to head off, when the lord looked over and said, "Keep that thing under a watchful eye."


End file.
